


Addison/Izzie. [quickfic.]

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Addison/Izzie. [quickfic.]

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: addison](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison), [ga: addison/izzie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison/izzie), [ga: izzie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+izzie), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Addison/Izzie. [quickfic.]

  
Two hot girls is better than the new car smell.  
Addison/Izzie, 384 words  
adult

for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sailorscully/profile)[**sailorscully**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sailorscully/) who asked for Addison/Izzie, naked, new car  


"You're naked," Addison pointed out as the other woman leaned across the hood of the car to wash the windshield. She hadn't been inside very long but she should have known better than to underestimate Izzie when it came to stripping.

Izzie straightened up and shielded her eyes with her hand. "Seriously? It's hot."

"It is," Addison agreed and tried her hardest not to look around and see if anyone was watching them.

"You realize that you've washed that car three times this week?"

"This is the first car I've ever owned," Izzie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the car. Addison instantly regretted saying anything as she crossed the distance between them.

"I just want to, I don't know, take care of it."

"I know," she smiled and tucked a strand of Izzie's hair behind her ear. "It's one of the things I like about you."

Izzie's eyes darkened and she shifted slightly on her heels. "Yeah? What's another reason?"

Addison grinned and stepped even closer. She rested one hand on Izzie's hip, her fingers flexing against the sun-warmed skin.

"I like that you'll get naked anywhere."

"And here I thought you were complaining," Izzie smiled brightly and let her arms fall back to her sides. Addison inhaled and tried to keep her eyes focused on Izzie's face. She failed.

The blonde squirmed impatiently under her lover's gaze until she couldn't take it any longer. Her lips were hot against Addison's and they both murmured their appreciation when Addison trapped her against the car.

"You're wet, too," she grinned as her hands wandered.

"Seriously," Izzie laughed and helped Addison out of her clothes. Addison's thigh fit perfectly between Izzie's and Izzie's fingers curled just right around Addison's breast.

The car was slippery with soap and Izzie found it difficult to find leverage so she clung to Addison instead. Her hips bucked when Addison found her clit and she threw her head back and groaned when Addison bit into her collarbone.

Addison watched her as she came and then kissed her when Izzie flipped them around. She didn't say things to Izzie like, "You make Seattle worth it," but she thought them when Izzie licked her way down her stomach.

She threaded her fingers in long blonde hair and closed her eyes against the sun. Sometimes it was worth starting over.  



End file.
